


Payment

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy (mild mentions), blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: Anti wants a new knife. He has ways of convincing Dark to buy it for him.





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> I _knew_ there was another thing I forgot to upload. Enjoy late night double Danti posting. xp
> 
> WARNINGS: Blowjob, mildly hinted/humorous mention of sugar daddy/daddy kink (but it’s more just Anti using the term to tease Dark to annoy him rather than it being an actual thing in the fic)

Dark’s eye twitched. Almost visibly, to Anti’s delight.

“I am most certainly  _not_.”

“Hate to break it to ya, Darki, but pretty sure you are,” Anti drawled.

Dark levelled him with a hard stare. “I am not your ‘sugar daddy’ and I am not going to buy you a ridiculously overpriced custom knife.” He paused to rub the bridge of his nose. “Honestly, Anti, how do you even come up with this bullshit?”

Anti leaned into Dark, wrapping his arms around his waist and sliding his hands into the back pockets of Dark’s suit trousers. He smirked. “Buy me the knife, daddy.”

“ _No_.”

Anti couldn’t help but cackle at the expression on Dark’s face. Hard to tell if it was a look of disgust or arousal-despite-himself, but either way, Dark was not impressed. Fuckin’ worth it.

“Okay, but seriously though. Can I have the knife?”

“Why on earth would I buy you anything, especially when you insist on being an obnoxious brat?”

“I’ll blow you for it.”

“You do that anyway, Anti. And your blowjobs are certainly not worth that much.”

Now that was a challenge if ever Anti had heard one. He narrowed his eyes. “Excuse you? Fuckin’–” Anti grabbed Dark’s tie and yanked him forward, a wicked, almost malicious grin stretched across his lips. “We’ll see about that, you goddamn stuck-up prick.”

He didn’t give Dark a chance to say anything, because anything Dark could say was only likely to be annoying or stupid. Instead, Anti dragged Dark past the corner of the knife store he had been ogling, into the dingy alley around the side of it. Small, dirty, and not much used, by the look of it. Perfect.

“Anti,” Dark began, part in protest and part simply exasperated. But Anti was already on his knees and undoing Dark’s fly, and Dark’s cock began to stir in interest at the sight of  _that_. “This is a little abrupt–”

The words were cut off into a sharp inhale as Anti dragged Dark’s trousers down a few inches, just enough to get at him, and Anti bit down on the newly exposed flesh of Dark’s thigh.

“What, d'you not want me to blow ya?”

Dark was silent a long moment; Anti grazed his lips across from Dark’s hip to the base of his cock until Dark gave a low hiss. “I didn’t say that you  _couldn’t_ ,” Dark said. Not quite admitting he wanted Anti to, but Anti could read between the lines.

He snorted. “That’s what I thought.”

Anti had every intention of making Dark  _beg_. He nuzzled against the base of Dark’s cock, pressing a few kisses there, loving the way Dark’s stomach muscles tensed in anticipation even at that much. Then Anti took the entirely of Dark’s cock into his mouth in one fell swoop – not the most difficult act Anti had ever accomplished, since Dark was still mostly soft, but it was enough to make Dark’s hips jerk.

“Anti,” Dark hissed. His hands shifted to Anti’s head, fingers gripping into the glitch’s hair. Not pulling or forcing Anti to move, not yet, but just holding him steady.

Anti hummed around Dark’s cock, the closest he could get to laughing with his mouth full. He curled his tongue round Dark’s length, one hand braced on Dark’s thigh while the other cupped Dark’s balls and rolled them in his palm. Dark’s fingers twitched, his breath rushing out heavily.

It was kind of gratifying how quickly Anti could feel Dark hardening.

He lowered his eyelids, lips tight around the base of Dark’s cock as he bobbed his mouth along the length. Dark was trying so damn hard to maintain his composure and stop himself from making any sounds, but Anti could hear the catch of his breath and the bitten-back little moans.

Anti glanced up, a wicked light in his eyes. There was a darker flush staining Dark’s face; he glared as he looked down at Anti, but the vitriol didn’t last. Dark’s erection bucked at the sight of Anti on his knees with lips stretched wide around him, servicing him like Dark’s own personal whore.

It might have been a degrading position, if Anti hadn’t been the one with the power to just… relax his throat and take Dark all the way in, swallowing around his hot, thick length. And Dark  _shivered_. A full-bodied shudder of arousal. Anti did that to him. Anti could make Dark putty in his hands.

“Fuck, Anti–” Dark groaned.

It wasn’t  _easy_. Anti had practice (a lot of practice) and sheer determination on his side, but he was still fighting an overly enthusiastic gag reflex. He’d long since worked out how to get around it, but at the same time… there was something viscerally satisfying about choking on Dark’s cock. Anti was kind of a masochist like that sometimes.

And it was worth it for how damn much it got Dark riled up.

Dark’s back arched until he was practically doubled over Anti, fingers tangled into and tugging desperately at Anti’s hair. Still trying to act like he was all in control, like  _he_  was the one fucking Anti’s face and it wasn’t Anti tilting his head back and giving Dark full access to his throat.

“Nngh,” Anti moaned in agreement. There was no way he was talking coherently like this. His mouth and throat were filled completely by Dark’s cock, rocking on his heels while Anti rubbed at his own erection through his jeans. Fuck. This was getting him all worked up and needy.

There were tears in the corner of his eyes and saliva trickling down his stretched-wide jaw, lips slick and reddened. Anti braced himself with one hand on Dark’s thigh, the other hand stroking himself, and his mouth fervently working Dark over.

“Anti,” Dark hissed, voice rough and choked. “Are you  _trying_  to suck my soul out through my dick?”

Anti would have cackled at that if he could. As it was he could only pant breathlessly, vaguely amused, as he came up for air. “P-pretty sure… ye don’t have one,” Anti said, before diving straight back onto Dark’s cock.

Dark’s retort to that, whatever it may have been, cut off into a shaky moan. He was barely even trying to hold back his sounds now, even though, technically, they were in public. Public enough someone could come investigate if they heard. And Dark’s gasps and little noises of pleasure were very audible.

Anti  _loved_  when Dark came undone enough to let go like that.

He must have been close. Anti was too. Dark’s hips were bucking, his cock filling Anti’s mouth until Anti was suffocating on it, and Anti was pumping his own erection in his hand while he got off on having Dark fuck his face.

Anti moaned, a low, rumbling, muffled sound, as Dark came down his throat. Deep enough Anti couldn’t taste it, though he would’ve had no qualms about swallowing either way.

He barely needed any more than a few firm strokes to finish himself off as well.

Anti stayed like that, swallowing around Dark’s softening cock to drag out the pleasure for him, while he canted his hips into his hand and jerked himself through his orgasm. Dark was muttering Anti’s name – Anti couldn’t tell if it was a curse or a prayer, but either way, he was flattered.

Slowly, he allowed Dark’s cock to slide out from between his lips, trailing little kisses and kitten licks along the length before tonguing the slit clean. Dark twitched, oversensitive, and Anti grinned.

He was  _very_  tempted to wipe his jizz off onto Dark’s trousers, but Anti was trying to get on his boyfriend’s good side, for once. So he wiped his hand clean on the wall behind Dark instead. Still out of breath and probably tasting of Dark’s dick, Anti stood up and pinned Dark against the wall and kissed him.

For one long, satisfied moment they stayed like that. Pressed together, lips locked, rapid breaths gradually starting to even out.

Anti draped his arms over Dark’s shoulders and leaned in, allowing his forehead to rest against Dark’s. “So?” Anti enquired sweetly.

“So what?” Dark grumbled, trying to straighten out his suit and pull his pants back up and pretend like he was all perfectly composed. Like he  _hadn’t_  just been on the receiving end of a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Can I have the knife?”

Dark gave Anti a hard stare. He’d been so caught up in having his dick in Anti’s mouth that he’d forgotten about the original deal that had led to the impromptu blowjob. Dark was loathe to admit Anti was right about anything, especially when Anti was just staring at him with that thrice-cursed, shit-eating grin, but—

Dark bought Anti the knife.


End file.
